just the two of us (YUYO)
by yourbhabiegal
Summary: Berisi keseharian Song Yuvin dan Kim Yohan. Mulai dari fluffy fluff sampai angsty angst. Mulai dari romantisme tiada akhir sampai ketijelan yang bikin geli. Mulai dari obrolan receh sampai gombalan maut. Semuanya ada di rumah Yohan dan Yuvin!
1. coffee with me?

Minum kopi di rumah sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu Paul Kim adalah kesukaan Yuvin. Apalagi semenjak ada Yohan di sisinya.

"Nih. Gulanya dua sendok aja kan?" Yohan bertanya sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

"Makasih ya, dek." Yuvin balas tersenyum dan mengambil cangkir tersebut dari tangan Yohan.

Biasanya, ritualnya sesudah kopi adalah pergi ke balkon dan menyetel lagu Paul Kim dalam posisi shuffle. Sesudah itu, barulah momen berdua bersama Yohan.

"Paul Kim lagi? Ga bosen kak?"

"Ga lah. Lagian lagu-lagu dia juga yang ngebuat aku jadi pacar kamu kan?"

Yohan hanya bisa senyum malu-malu saat Yuvin menarik pinggangnya mendekat sehingga kepalanya menyentuh dada Yuvin. Klise memang, tapi Yohan suka. Aroma kopi yang menguar dari cangkir Yuvin, suara karamel milik Paul Kim dan juga angin sepoi-sepoi pukul lima sore.

"Ini apa judulnya?"

"Hm?" Yuvin meletakkan cangkirnya mendengar pertanyaan Yohan.

"Lagunya. Masa masih nanya sih, huft." Yohan memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal karena kadang pacarnya ini terlalu lambat dalam berpikir.

"Coffee With Me."

"Aku kan ga mau kopi."

"Sayang, judulnya itu Coffee With Me. Gemes deh, hahaha." Jawab Yuvin sambil mengusak rambut Yohan dan mencium perlahan puncak kepalanya.

"Oh. Aduh, maaf ya kak." Yohan malu dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Yuvin.

"Ga apa kok, kamu kan emang suka gitu."

"Dek, mau aku ceritain ga?" Yuvin tiba-tiba mem-pause lagu tersebut dari ponselnya.

"Apa?" Yohan mendongakkan kepalanya hingga hidung mereka berdua bertemu dan membuat rasa panas tiba-tiba merambat ke kulit wajah.

"Lagu ini. Buat kamu. Mau ga?"

"Hm, terserah kakak aja." Yohan tersenyum manis ke Yuvin sementara Yuvin mencium pipi Yohan, menimbulkan tawa kecil dari bibir Yohan.

"Sebenernya ya, dari awal aku ngeliat kamu tuh, aku pengen kenalan sama kamu. Aku ga ada pikiran apa-apa mau jadiin kamu pacar. Aku mikir caranya gimana ya biar aku bisa kenalan sama kamu."

"Terus gimana?"

"Hm," Yuvin berpikir sebentar, "Kopi. Aku coba dari hal yang aku suka. Dan aku nebak kopi kesukaan kamu."

"Beneran? Itu kakak nebak?"

"Iyalah. Kakak malu banget kalo nanya yang lain. Nanya ke Bang Jinhyuk yang ada kakak malah diledekin, nanya ke Bang Seungwoo malah dinasehatin suruh nanya baik-baik ke kamu. Apalagi nanya ke temen-temen kamu, aku takut entar malah dicurigain yang enggak-enggak sama Dongpyo, Junho, dan yang lain."

"Bener juga sih, kakak random aja ngasih es kopi susu abis aku latihan."

"Iya." Yuvin tersenyum lebar, mengingat saat-saat mendebarkan apakah Yohan akan menerima kopi buatannya sendiri. Dan dari kopi itulah, hubungan mereka berdua mulai berkembang. Seakan kopi itu adalah stimulus, sebuah pemicu, sebuah pijakan dari hubungan mereka sekarang. Dan Yuvin tidak berhenti memikirkan bagaimana seandainya dia tidak pergi ke ruang olahraga saat itu dan memberikan kopi pada Yohan yang saat itu sedang bersiap-siap pulang setelah lelah dua jam penuh berlatih untuk pertandingan taekwondo.

Yuvin masih ingat tatapan heran dan takut-takut Yohan ke dirinya. Bagaimana Yohan dengan ragu-ragu memegang termos kecil penuh dengan es kopi susu racikan Yuvin. Dirinya yang menanyakan apakah kopi akan menganggu performanya dan tawa renyah Yuvin akan pertanyaan konyol itu, "Ya kalo ga mau diminum sekarang, nanti malem aja. Lagian akhir-akhir ini minggu ulangan, kamu pasti harus belajar," yang dibalas anggukan kecil Yohan. Untung seribu untung, Yohan menyukai kopi buatan Yuvin, yang membuat Yuvin semakin berani melancarkan aksi pendekatannya hingga tepat setahun lalu, ia menyatakan perasaannya.

"Hm. Jadi kamu suka, kan?" Yuvin mengambil cangkir kopinya dan menyeruputnya sedikit, kemudian menaruhnya kembali.

"Kalo suka iya, tapi cinta engga."

"Kenapa?"

"Kan, aku cintanya sama kakak, hehe." Cengiran Yohan seperti biasa mewarnai percakapan mereka hampir setiap hari, yang bersamaan dengan kecupan gemas dari Yuvin ke bibir Yohan. Bersamaan dengan matahari yang semakin tenggelam dan udara yang semakin mendingin, mereka berdua semakin mengeratkan pelukan dan tenggelam dalam memori masing-masing.


	2. es kopi

Yohan sudah mengantuk sesaat setelah mereka makan malam sedangkan Yuvin masih mengetik presentasi untuk pekerjaan kantornya, dan dia menahan mati-matian matanya agar terbuka sambil memeluk pinggang Yuvin. Sementara yang dipeluk hanya melirik sekilas dan mengusak pelan rambut hitam Yohan yang halus.

"Kak, tidur dong. Udah malem ini." ucap Yohan dengan suara yang sudah mengantuk.

"Entar dulu ya. Tanggung ini. Aku besok presentasi, dek."

"Udah berapa hari ini tidurnya kemaleman terus loh, kak."

"Aduh, perhatian banget calon istriku ini." Yuvin tertawa kecil sambil membenarkan rambut Yohan yang jatuh di dahinya sementara Yohan memanyunkan bibirnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ih, apaan sih kak?" Yohan mati-matian menahan rasa panas di wajahnya dan detak jantungnya yang berubah liar, sementara Yuvin kembali asyik mengetik.

"Kalo kamu ngantuk, ya tidur aja Han. Ga usah nungguin aku. Kamu juga besok ngelatih, kan?" Iya, Yohan baru ingat besok dia melatih intensif anak muridnya untuk lomba tingkat nasional. Ngomong-ngomong, Yohan ini guru taekwondo yang namanya sudah lumayan tersohor akibat anak-anak didiknya langganan juara.

"Iya sih, tapi ga bisa tidur nih. Lampunya dinyalain terus." Yohan memutar bola matanya malas dan merubah posisi tidurnya sehingga membelakangi Yuvin.

"Manja banget kamu. Ya udah, sini aku matiin dulu ya?" Yuvin akhirnya turun dari kasur dan mematikan lampu kamar. Sebagai gantinya, ia menyalakan lampu tidur yang terletak di meja nakas, tepat bersebelahan dengan posisi Yohan.

"Gitu dong. Makasih ya kak, hehehe."

"Dasar. Kamu ini, umur udah 20 taun, masih kayak anak kecil. Aku jadi keinget waktu kita masih SMA, Han."

Yohan yang penasaran langsung membalikkan posisi badannya ke Yuvin dan menatapnya ingin tahu, sementara yang ditatap hanya heran.

"Tidur, Han. Katanya ngantuk. Masih bangun aja sih?"

"Kok sewot sih, kak?"

"Tadi manja banget minta matiin lampu, trus sekarang malah liatin aku. Maunya apa sih, Han-ie?"

"Ceritain dong, kak." Yohan kembali memeluk pinggang Yuvin, sementara Yuvin hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan pacar (yang segera menjadi tunangannya) itu malah bermanja-manja padanya. Risiko punya pacar yang moody itu, ya begini.

"Iya, iya. Inget waktu aku ngasih kamu es kopi abis kamu capek latian di ruang olahraga?"

"Iya, kenapa kak?"

"Nah, kan kamu udah tau kalo aku bikin sendiri kopinya. Dan sebenernya tuh aku takut banget kalo kamu malah ga suka kopi." Yuvin berhenti dan menatap Yohan intens.

"Terus?"

"Kok waktu itu kamu balikin termos kopinya bersih? Aku masih bingung tapi ga berani nanya. Itu kamu minum sendiri apa dikasih orang?"

"Aku minum sendiri," Jawab Yohan polos, Yuvin pada awalnya kaget tapi langsung kembali ke ekspresi awalnya, "Pokoknya, besok itu aku ada ujian ekonomi kak, terus kan itu aku kondisinya abis latian langsung mandi trus tidur dulu bentar, hm apa lagi ya..." Yohan menjawab sambil membuat ekspresi berpikir.

"Apa hayo?" Yuvin sampai gemas dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Yohan yang tiba-tiba bersemangat untuk mengingat sebenarnya ada kejadian apa yang terjadi. Sementara Yohan masih mencoba memanggil kembali memorinya, Yuvin kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hoiya! Aku emang set alarm kan buat belajar. Nah, kondisinya aku tuh pas banget nget nget lagi abis bangun tidur. Aku coba latihan ngerjain soal eh malah ngantuk. Yaudah, aku minum es kopi yang kakak kasih. Ternyata enak juga, aku jadi ga ngantuk! Tapi kenapa harus kopi susu?" ucap Yohan yang terdengar seperti iklan promosi es kopi.

"Karena kamu itu manis imut lucu kek susu, Han. Tapi kalo lagi tanding jadi garang. Kan kopi itu rasanya kuat ya, jadi aku gambarin kamu tuh kek gitu. Bisa garang, bisa juga lembut, hehehe."

"Aduh, gombal banget sih kak."

"Udahlah, gausah dibahas, Han. Aku malu banget, eh. Trus ulanganmu dapet nilai berapa?"

"Um, 80 doang sih. Aku ga terlalu suka ekonomi kak soalnya, hehe. Masih bagus itu daripada dibawah KKM. Emang kenapa kak sama es kopi?"

"Ya ga apa sih. Aku seneng kamu suka sama es kopinya. Lagian, aku buatin kamu es kopi karena aku pengen banget kita ada bahan pembicaraan. Aku ga berharap banyak sih, kamu mau jadi temen aku udah cukup," Yuvin tersenyum sementara Yohan masih terus memperhatikan pahatan wajahnya, "dan aku seneng banget, kalo aku ga ngasih kopi itu, kamu pasti ga bakalan ngasih aku tiket pertandingan kamu, kan?"

"Em... Soal itu... Sebenernya tuh aku juga pengen banget deket sama kakak." jawab Yohan malu-malu.

"Hah? Masa sih?" tanya Yuvin dengan nada menantang.

"Ih, kak. Kakak kan yang jadi PJ aku waktu MPLS. Trus waktu istirahat makan, pas kakak nyanyi waktu itu, aku tuh langsung terpukau sama kakak. Aku tuh bingung gimana caranya biar deket ama kakak, namanya juga anak baru. Lagian kita waktu itu kontek-kontekan kan pake LINE doang. Dan itu juga gara-gara aku nanyain tugas. Trus waktu hari terakhir, yang bikin surat cinta pake kata-kata aneh yang dibacain sama Kak Jinhyuk itu, aku udah berusaha banget bikin yang bagus biar dilirik sama kakak, eh kakak malah ngeliat yang lain. Tapi disaat aku mau nyerah, kakak tiba-tiba nyamperin aku yang baru mau pulang abis latian taekwondo." ujar Yohan dengan lancar, matanya menatap intens ke Yuvin yang herannya masih tetap saja mengetik, "Ah males. Aku udah ngomong ga ditanggepin. Dah ah, aku mau bobok. Bhai, kak." tambah Yohan kemudian menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh badan hingga kepalanya.

"E-e-eh! Tunggu dulu dong, Han-ie sayang. Bentar-bentar aku save dulu, trus matiin laptopnya, oke?"

"Terserah. Aku mau bobok, besok harus ngelatih Hyungjun dan anak-anak ayam yang lain. Bakalan capek aku."

"Han-ie, jangan marah dong, plis?"

"Ga liat, aku pake selimut."

"Han, ayo dong Han. Kamu ga mau denger tanggepan aku nih?" Yuvin membuat nada suaranya terkesan memberikan rasa penasaran yang membuat Yohan menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit dari selimut.

"Cepetan kak, ngantuk nih."

"Aku seneng banget ternyata kamu juga suka sama aku, Han. Aku kira aku terlalu over ngejar kamu. Mulai dari es kopi, nonton hampir semua pertandingan kamu, anter jemput kamu, bantuin PR kamu. Ah, tau gitu kita bisa jadian pas kamu masih kelas X, aku kelas XI. Kan ga enak, kita malah jadian pas aku udah hampir lulus. Kita blom sempet pergi ngedate, aku udah sibuk ngurusin buat kuliah."

"Ya gapapa, kak. Yang penting sekarang kita bareng kan?"

"Iya juga. Es kopiku berbuah manis ya, Han?"

"Hadu. Iya iya, kakak Yuvin yang ganteng, baik, dan penyayang. Yuk ah, buruan tidur ih! Aku ngantuk." Yohan menjawab dengan malas, dia sudah sangat mengantuk. Sementara Yuvin, masih aktif-aktif saja, memang Yuvin ini spesies manusia malam. Eh.

"Oke, Han-ie yang cantik dan rajin menabung. Ga mau goodnight kiss dulu?"

"Gamao! Males aku sama kakak. Bhai." balas Yohan sambil memutarbalikkan badannya, Yuvin hanya mengelus dadanya sebelum memutuskan untuk memeluk Yohan dari belakang.

"Goodnight Han-ie baby. Sweet dream." ucap Yuvin sambil mencium puncak kepala Yohan yang dibalas dengan racauan tidak jelas dari Yohan yang sudah setengah terlelap.


	3. campur aduk

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Yuvin dan Yohan saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Yuvin membelai pipi Yohan dengan lembut dan dibalas dengan tangan Yohan yang balik membelai pipi Yuvin.

"Dek, aku ada tugas ya di luar kota besok. Baju udah aku siapin sendiri, kamu bantuin nyiapin sarapan aja. Jangan lupa bersihin rumah, tidur jangan malem-malem, trus makannya dijaga ya."

"Kok tiba-tiba kak?" Yohan merengut.

"Ya gatau. Namanya juga pas lagi ada kerjaan. Ini kesempatan bagus, Han. Bagus dong, kalo aku bisa dapet promosi nanti."

"Yah, padahal aku udah nyimpen tiket buat kita ke Lotte World. Hadiah dari Minhee. Malah ga jadi, deh. Trus aku ke Lotte World sama siapa?"

"Ya sama Kak Donghan aja kali. Udah lama kan kamu ga ngajakin kakakmu? Lagian kan aku udah bilang, kayaknya aku dipilih sama Pak Dongho buat ngurusin project baru ini."

"Ah males. Entar dikit-dikit ngurusin Kak Taedong. Aku ga usah berangkat, tiketnya ku kasih mereka berdua aja." Yohan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, Yuvin kemudian menyentuh tangan Yohan yang ada di pipinya.

"Loh, jangan ngambek dong, Han."

"Aku ga ngambek, kak." Yohan menghela nafas.

"Kamu kenapa? Sini cerita sama aku, ya?"

"Kak, kenapa sih tiap hubungan kita meningkat, kamunya selalu pergi? Waktu kita awal pacaran, kamu ninggalin aku gitu aja karena kuliah di luar kota. Trus sekarang, waktu kita udah tunangan, kamu malah sering dinas ke luar kota. Padahal aku mau kita ngabisin waktu bersama, Kak."

"Han, ini juga bukan maunya aku. Kamu nganggep aku ga serius, ya?" Yuvin menatap Yohan dengan intens, sementara yang ditatap malah mencoba untuk tidak bersitatap. Yuvin menghela nafas seraya memeluk Yohan. Yohan bisa melihat sekilas kalau bibir Yuvin bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Han, kamu tau ga, misalnya aku egois, trus kalo aku bikin list, udah berapa banyak hal yang aku kasih ke kamu? Mulai dari awal kita SMA, aku ngasih kamu es kopi sering banget waktu itu, belom lagi aku anter jemput kamu, dan aku juga bantuin kamu kerjain PR kamu, kan? Apalagi sekarang Han, pas aku udah kerja. Kamu tau ga, aku ngajuin KPR rumah ini buat siapa? Buat kita. Aku ga tega kosan kamu jauh dari tempat kerja. Aku selalu nurutin loh waktu kamu mau makan di mana aja. Inget ga waktu jam 1 pagi kamu bangunin aku karena pengen makan ayam goreng? Aku kurang perhatian? Kamu tau ga, aku selalu nelfonin kamu karena khawatir kamu sering ga ngasih kabar pas aku dinas? Aku juga sering beliin apa yang kamu mau pas aku ada uang. Coba kamu itung Han, berapa banyak bubble tea, baju, sama makanan, blom lagi yang lain-lain, yang aku beliin buat kamu? Aku kurang apa Han? Aku tuh selalu pengen jagain kamu. Aku pengen kamu ngerti kenapa aku kerja serius. Aku tuh pengen seriusin kamu, Han. Kamu tau ga aku tersiksa tiap aku dinas ke luar karena aku kangen kamu? Tapi aku ga boleh gitu, Han. Karena kalo aku nyerah, aku takut kamu pergi dari aku, karena aku ga mapan, aku ga pantes buat kamu. Aku dapetin kamu susah, pertahaninnya apalagi. Aku ga mau ngelepasinnya gampang."

"Kak, aku..."

"Han, aku tau aku jarang bilang gini ke kamu. Tapi aku bener-bener sayang sama kamu. Kamu tau ga, aku iri sama Kak Seungyoun yang bisa nganterin kamu pulang pas aku ga ada. Aku iri sama Junho yang bisa nemenin kamu makan. Aku iri sama temen-temen kamu yang lain, yang bisa banyak ngabisin waktu buat kamu. Sedangkan aku, aku cuma bisa deket sama kamu pas di rumah, malem-malem gini, disaat aku baru pulang kerja. Aku bingung sama kamu. Aku harus gimana lagi, Han? Kamu tuh maunya aku kayak apa?" Yuvin menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap intens Yohan. Tangannya bergetar menyentuh pipi Yohan yang halus. Setetes air mata jatuh mengenai dahi Yohan.

"Kak... Kak, jangan nangis ya? Maafin Yohan, kak. Aku egois banget ya? Padahal aku tau perjuangan kakak kayak gimana. Aku banyak maunya ya, kak?"

Yohan hanya bisa diam saat Yuvin menangis saat memeluknya, Yohan tidak berkutik saat badan Yuvin bergetar hebat di pelukannya. Yohan takut, Yuvin tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Yohan benar-benar merasa bersalah dan dia benar-benar bingung.

"Kak... Jawab aku, ya? Kak, tolong jangan nangis... Aku bingung."

Tiba-tiba Yuvin mengangkat dagu Yohan agar bertatapan dengannya. Yohan bisa melihat matanya yang sembab, hidungnya yang memerah, dan bibirnya yang bergetar.

"Han, jujur sama aku."

"I... I... Iya, kak? Kenapa?"

"Kamu sebenernya sayang aku apa engga? Kamu serius sama aku apa engga?"

Hati Yohan mencelos mendengar pertanyaan Yuvin. Jujur saja, hatinya sakit saat ia bertanya pertanyaan itu. Yohan mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Yuvin yang berbekas air mata.

"Jawab aku, Han."

"Aku..." Yohan memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap dalam ke mata coklat Yuvin, "Aku sayang sama kamu, Kak. Aku serius sama kamu, Kak. Aku tau kakak pasti ga percaya aku ngomong ini. Aku... Aku cuma iri kak. Temen-temen aku selalu ngabisin waktu sama pasangannya dengan gampang. Sementara aku, aku harusnya sadar diri buat ga banyak nuntut sama kakak. Aku tau kakak kerja keras buat aku, buat nikahin aku. Aku emang terlalu egois, Kak. Aku tulus mau minta maaf, Kak. Aku emang ga pantes buat nuntut kakak terus, padahal kakak udah ngasih hampir semuanya buat aku. Aku ga minta kakak buat maafin aku sekarang," Nafas Yohan tercekat, matanya memanas, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Yuvin. Sungguh, ia benar-benar kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri, "tapi aku mau bilang, makasih banyak Kak udah selalu ada buat aku dan selalu nurutin apa yang aku mau. Kalo menurut kakak, aku terlalu susah diatur, aku terlalu banyak maunya, aku banyak bikin repot, kakak boleh mutusin aku. Aku ga mau jadi beban buat kakak." Air mata Yohan mengalir deras, ia tidak bisa lagi melihat Yuvin dan membalikkan badannya, tidak kuat melihat wajah pujaan hatinya. Yohan takut. Sangat takut. Bagaimana kalau Yuvin benar-benar menganggapnya tidak serius? Bagaimana kalau pertunangan mereka kandas? Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak bersama lagi? Pikiran Yohan kalut, berkabut, kacau.

Sepuluh detik berlalu, tidak ada satu kalimat terlontar dari mulut mereka. Hanya ada suara tangisan Yohan dan nafas yang tersengal dari Yuvin. Kemudian, tangan Yuvin bergerak memeluk Yohan dari belakang. Punggung Yohan bertemu dengan dada Yuvin yang hangat, dan Yohan berjengit kaget.

"Han, kamu jujur kan sama aku kalo kamu beneran sayang sama aku? Kalo kamu serius sama aku?"

"I... Hiks... Iya kak." jawab Yohan lemah. Yohan sudah menguatkan hatinya untuk mendengar semua jawaban Yuvin. Kalau Yuvin mau menyudahi hubungan mereka, Yohan sudah pasrah.

"Makasih ya, Han. Aku ga bermaksud ngebentak kamu. Maafin aku ya? Aku cuman pengen kamu tau kalo aku serius sama kamu. Susah Han, dapet pendamping hidup kayak kamu." Yuvin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menciumi leher Yohan. Yohan hanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Han, kamu gapapa kan?" Yuvin membalikkan tubuh Yohan agar bertatapan dengannya. Dilihatnya wajah Yohan yang tidak karuan, bekas air mata mengalir di pipinya yang tembam, poninya yang berantakan menutupi dahinya.

"Sshhh, Han... Kamu gausah jawab sekarang, ya? Yuk kita tidur aja." Yuvin memeluknya erat.

"Kak... Kakak ga bakalan... ninggalin aku kan? Aku takut kak." tanya Yohan dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Yuvin hanya tersenyum dan mencium pelan kening Yohan.

"Masa sih aku mau ninggalin calon istri aku yang cantik ini?"

"Kak... Serius..."

"Aku serius, Han-ie," Yuvin mengangkat dagu Yohan lagi. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yohan. Menikmati segala perasaan yang membuncah dalam diri mereka berdua. Senang, sedih, takut, tertekan. Yohan tidak bisa untuk menahan tangisannya saat dia merasakan Yuvin tersenyum sambil memperdalam lumatannya di kedua bibirnya. Rasa asin dari air mata Yohan menambah emosi tidak karuan di hati keduanya, "jangan raguin aku lagi ya, Han? Aku sayang banget sama kamu. Aku ga bakal ninggalin kamu, oke? Aku masih pengen liat kamu di altar bareng aku. Udah, jangan nangis lagi. Nanti cantiknya ilang, loh."

"Makasih ya, kak. Udah mau sabar sama aku. Maaf kalo aku terlalu nuntut." Yuvin hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata yang ada di pipi Yohan.

"Iya, iya. Sekarang Yohan tidur, ya?" tanya Yuvin sambil membenarkan poni Yohan yang berantakan, Yohan mengangguk lemah sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Yuvin mengusak punggung Yohan perlahan, memberi sentuhan menenangkan pada Yohan.

"Kak Yuvin..."

"Ya?"

"Aku sayang banget sama kakak."

"Kakak juga sayang banget sama kamu, dek. Tidur yang nyenyak ya, sayang."

"Selamat tidur juga."


	4. yuvin si tijel

"Han, kamu ngajar ga hari ini?" Yuvin bertanya sambil memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin.

"Engga kali. Mata aku bengkak gini." jawab Yohan dari arah ruang makan.

"Hm, gitu. Kamu masak sarapan ga?"

"Tuh, aku cuman bikin roti panggang, telor, sama sosis. Rotinya isi sendiri ya. Aku gatau kamu mau pake isian apa."

Yuvin beranjak dari kamar dan memeluk Yohan perlahan. Yohan bingung kenapa Yuvin senang sekali sama yang namanya backhug. Tapi, Yohan tidak ambil pusing sih, dia hanya tersenyum dan mengelus lengan Yuvin yang memegang erat pinggangnya.

"Makan sana, cepet. Aku gamau kamu ketinggalan pesawat."

"Entar dulu ah. Aku masih mau meluk kamu."

"Kak..."

"Dek..."

"Kak, manja banget sih?"

"Suka-suka aku, dek. Emangnya kamu doang yang bisa manja."

"Lah, kok gitu?" Yohan menoleh, berhadapan dengan Yuvin.

"Emangnya aku ga boleh manja sama kamu, ya?" Yuvin memanyunkan bibirnya. Detak jantung Yohan menggila. Seseorang tolong panggilkan ambulans!

"Kak... Serius dong. Ini kamu ada tugas kantor loh."

"Ya, ini aku serius."

"Serius apanya," Yohan memutarbalikkan badannya, berhadapan dengan Yuvin yang memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja putih, "Make baju kok ga bener banget. Emangnya kamu dinas langsung pake jas?"

"Aku mau ada meeting dulu di kantor. Tapi sama direksi, makanya pake jas. Abis meeting, baru deh aku dinas."

"Oh gitu. Trus ini dasinya?" Yohan menatap heran pada dasi yang hanya tersampir di leher Yuvin.

"Ya udah tau ga bener, ya dibenerin dong Han-ie cintaku, manisku, sayangku, hidupku, belahan jiwaku."

"Ew." Perkataan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Niatnya mencibir Yuvin, malah pipi Yohan jadi merona.

"Aduh, gemes banget deh."

"Stop, kak."

"Plis, Han. Benerin dong."

"Manja banget. Benerin sendiri lah."

"Gamau. Benerin atuh, Han. Apa susahnya sih berbuat baik buat aku?" Yohan memutar bola matanya malas sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Yuvin. Sementara Yuvin, hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan semakin mendekatkan badan mereka berdua.

"Kak, plis, ini kedeketan."

"Biarin. Nanti aku dinas seminggu, aku bakalan kangen sama wangi kamu."

"Lebay banget, kak."

"Serius, Han. Ini kamu jadi benerin dasi aku apa engga?"

"Heu, dasar. Iya, iya."

Yohan membenarkan kerah kemeja Yuvin dan mulai mengatur dasi Yuvin. Perlahan, ia mulai membuat simpulan sederhana. Yuvin melihat Yohan yang begitu serius tidak tahan untuk mengelus surai hitamnya.

"Duh, cocok banget kamu Han jadi istriku. Nanti kalo udah nikah, bantuin aku buat dasi lagi ya, Han."

"Apaan sih? Manja banget. Bikin sendiri. Ini pengecualian, oke?"

"Uh uh uh, galaknya. Pagi-pagi jangan jadi maung dong, teh Yohan."

"Kak... Plis diem, sebelum aku cekek pake dasi." Yohan berkata dengan ketus sambil melihat Yuvin dengan serius. Yuvin hanya bisa menahan ekspresi wajahnya agar tidak tertawa melihat Yohan dengan mode (sok) galaknya itu.

"Oke oke, aku nurut sama kamu." Yohan mendorong simpulan dasi Yuvin agar tepat berada di tengah kerah kemejanya.

"Dah ya. Aku mau nyapu dulu." ujar Yohan, berjalan pelan ke arah gantungan peralatan kebersihan yang berada di dekat dapur.

"Han, kamu ga mau cium aku dulu sebelum pergi?"

"Apaan sih, Kak?"

"Plis dong, Han. Trus, panggil aku Mas aja ya sekarang?"

"Banyak maunya ya," Yohan kembali mendekat dan mencium bibir Yuvin singkat, "Udah kan, Mas? Mau apa lagi?"

"Hehehe, udah Han. Ini sarapannya masukkin kotak bekel aja. Aku takut telat."

"Hhh, iya iya." Yohan dengan cekatan mengambil kotak bekal dari lemari makan dan memasukkan roti beserta kawan-kawannya ke dalamnya.

"Makasih, Han-ie. Jaga diri ya. Nanti abis aku pulang, kita jalan ke Lotte World oke?"

"Terserah."

"Kok marah lagi sih?"

"Mas... Udah hampir 20 menit loh disini. Nanti telat, dihukum ga?"

"Demi kamu mah, gapapa dihukum, Han."

"Banyak bacot ya. Itu liat misscall dari Kak Suhwan sama Kak Kookheon. Mampus kamu, Mas."

"Ih, Yohan, kok gitu sih. Jahat. Yaudah, Mas pergi dulu ya. Dadah Yohan." ucap Yuvin, mencium kening Yohan dengan cepat, dan setengah berlari untuk memasuki mobilnya.

"Heran deh aku sama diri sendiri. Kok mau ya sama orang ga jelas gitu."


	5. mati lampu

Yuvin baru pulang sore ini sehabis dinas ke luar kota. Malam ini malam Kamis. Sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi tidak ada yang bisa tidur. Sejak tadi keduanya bolak-balik mengubah posisi tidur di ranjang, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Han, aku bosen." kata Yuvin, menatap Yohan tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga." Yohan balas menatap.

"Main, yuk."

"Main apaan?"

"Ga tau."

"Yeu, ga usah ngajakin dong kalo gitu." ujar Yohan dengan kesal.

"Yeu, lama-lama Yohan galak kayak tetehnya nih." sindir Yuvin sambil mendorong-dorong bahu Yohan.

"Apaan sih? Kita tuh beda. Teteh kan maung, aku kucing." bela Yohan seraya memindahkan tangan Yuvin dari bahunya.

"Kucing oren sih kamu, Han. Liar." Yuvin mengeluarkan senyum yang menurut Yohan sangat-sangat-sangat mesum kuadrat kubik.

"Ih, apaan sih?!" Yohan langsung menonjok lengan Yuvin.

"Ah!! Sumpah, Han, kalo mau mukul biasa aja dong. Sakit tau! Aku kan calon suamimu, Han. Masa nanti sebelom kita nikahan, aku patah tulang?"

"Heleh, calon suami masih aja kalah sama aku."

"Hadeuh, Han. Kamu boleh berani sama aku. Tapi pas aku bawa ke rumah hantu, kamu malah lebih takut sama hantu. HAHAHAHA!!! Mantan juara nasional malah takut sama hantu gadungan." Pipi Yohan memerah karena malu, dia baru ingat. Saat Yuvin dan dia libur kuliah, mereka pergi ke taman ria dan menjajal berbagai wahana, salah satunya rumah hantu. Dari awal sih kelihatannya tidak seram, tapi saat Yohan masuk, merinding bukan main. Akhirnya, sepanjang wahana itu, dia malah berlindung di balik jaket Yuvin.

"Ah!!! Kok malah diungkit lagi sih?! Sebel."

"Eh, Han. Serius deh, kalo tiba-tiba listrik mati, gimana?"

"Ga mungkin. Orang ga ujan..." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara rintikan air di jendela. Gerimis kecil itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hujan deras dengan cepat, disertai gelegar guntur dan kilat, "...kok."

"Hiya!! Gimana nih Han, HAHAHAHAHA!!!" goda Yuvin heboh, sementara Yohan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Malah ketawa lagi, Mas."

"Ih Han, kalo takut, ga usah sok berani. Sini peluk."

"Males. Entar aku diledek lagi sama Mas."

"Engga Han, aku ga ledek lagi deh, beneran. Nanti kalo listriknya mati gimana Han?"

"MAS IH!!! JANGAN BILANG LISTRIKNYA MATI!!!"

Benar saja, lampu mati, listrik mati. Hujan turun semakin deras. Petir dan guntur semakin menjadi-jadi. Yohan ingin berteriak dan memaki Yuvin sebelum badannya dipeluk.

"Jangan takut Han-ie sayang. Mas Yuvin ada disini!"

"MAS YUVENNN!!! COBA TADI GA BILANG GITU!!! JADI MATI KAN!!! AH KEZEL KEZEL KEZEL!!! KENAPA SIH AKU BISA SUKA AMA ORANG KAYAK GINI?!" Yohan memukul dan menendang Yuvin brutal sementara si korban menahan mati-matian serangan si 'kucing' cantik ini.

"Aduh Han-ie, plis, kamu ga kesian sama aku? Baru juga pulang dinas. Jangan jahat-jahat dong."

"Au ah, zebel." Yohan merengut dan mencebikkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Untung saja lampu mati sehingga Yuvin tidak bisa melihat Yohan dan kemudian asal saja mencium bibir Yohan.

"Han, tapi kamu suka kan kayak gini? Malem-malem, gelap-gelapan, dingin-dingin, trus kita pelukan aja di kasur."

"Itu mah maunya kamu. Emang dasar mesum."

"Kamu belom jawab pertanyaan aku, oke?"

"Iya, iya. Aku suka. Selalu aja deh nanya pertanyaan kek gini."

"Nah, gini kan enak. Besok jadi ke tempat Teh Donghan ga?"

"Jadiin deh. Udah yakin kan kamu ketemu Teh Donghan?"

"Yakin lah. Kalo aku udah bisa naklukkin kamu, si teteh mah urusan gampang."

"Sombong amat."

"Ya dong, gapapa jelek yang penting sombong."

"Akhirnya Mas ngaku ya kalo mas itu jelek."

"Heleh, sok ga mau mengakui. Di mata kamu, kan aku yang paling ganteng."

"Gantengan juga Bang Seungyoun."

"Apa bagusnya sih si preman itu? Masih diomongin aja lagi."

Yohan hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Yuvin yang terkesan cemburu dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Memang benar, sebelum berakhir dengan Yuvin, Yohan memang dekat dengan Seungyoun dan mereka sangat populer di kampus.

"Jangan marah dong, Mas. Iya, iya, di mataku, kamu tetep yang paling ganteng."

"Nah, gitu dong. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku mau besok kamu bikinin aku sarapan pake pancake, roti panggang, telor goreng, sama sosis goreng. Minumnya kopi kayak biasa aja."

"Buset, banyak banget makannya. Emang tadi sebelum pulang, kamu ga dikasih makan?"

"Makan sih, tapi aku laper lagi, Han-ie~ Ya atuh, aku mau makan kan sekarang, tapi mager mati listrik gini. Kecuali kamu mau ikut aku masak di bawah."

"Modus aja ini mah, masak sambil kelonan."

"Nah, itu tau."

"Yaudahlah, sekarang aja masaknya. Males aku besok masakin kamu. Aku mau bangun siang, capek abis ngajarin bocil-bocil tadi."

"Unch~ oke, oke. Eh, betewe kalo kita udah nikah, kamu mau ga punya bocil?"

"Dih, apaan sih, random amat. Ya tapi... Aku mau aja sih, satu aja dulu, takutnya ga kuat biaya sama ngurusnya."

"Aw, Han-ie. Nanti bikin yuk."

"Najis."

"Lah, kok gitu Han?"

"Tunggu kita resmi dulu ya Mas, baru aku ijinin. Lagian demen banget sih mancing-mancing. Heran. Emangnya ini program Mania Mancing?"

"HAHAHAHAHAH!!! Duh, Han. Makin cinta aku sama kamu."

"Bisanya ngegombal mulu. Jadi ga nih? Ato ga aku bobok aja."

"Ish ish ish, jadi dong, sayang. Turun ke bawahnya mau digendong ga? Katanya capek."

"Ogah. Yang ada entar malah kamu kesandung trus jatoh trus kita malah ke rumah sakit. DAN JUGA, KAMU DISINI AJA, AKU GA MAU KAMU BERANTAKIN DAPUR, OKE?!"

"Yah, Han~~~ jangan gitu dong."

"Pokoknya engga mau. Dah lah, aku bikinin kamu mie instan aja. Anggep aja kemauan kamu buat besok lunas, oke? Bhai."

"HAN AKU KAN MAUNYA PANCAKE!!! SUMPAH HAN DARI KEMAREN MIE INSTAN TERUS!!!"

"BODO AMAT!!! BHAI!!!"

Selamat Yuvin, sepertinya terhitung dari sekarang, makan malam pakai mie instan saja. Pesan moral dari cerita ini adalah jangan suka mencobai sesamamu. Soalnya nanti bisa diamuk, HAHAHA.

ya gais intinya mau menebus dosa untuk hilang selama 3 bulan, jadi langsung 2 chapter HEHEHEHE (padahal mau kuis, tapi yuyo dulu dah)


End file.
